


We've Got A Little Something

by iamleegracey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamleegracey/pseuds/iamleegracey
Summary: Luhan favored riding the crowded train just so he could take a glimpse at the handsome guy with silver hair. Little did he know that said silver haired guy was also staring at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on the fifth selubration round and I wanted to post it here so you guys can download it and read it whenever you want (yep, I do that all the time). Go check the other amazing fics if you haven't done so. And also tell me what you think. :)

_“Please don’t tell me this is about that cute guy again, Lu.”_

“Will you quiet it down, Minseok?” Luhan hissed, glaring at his phone before turning his head to see if anyone had heard Minseok. Well, it’s not like anyone cares when he is inside a cramped train chugging through the rails with dark clouds are looming outside.

Everyone is obviously antsy to go home before it rains. 

_”You could’ve had texted me, Luhan.”_ Luhan could clearly imagine Minseok rolling his eyes, probably comfortably lounging in his dorm and cuddling his boyfriend in this cuddle-worthy weather. 

“And get ignored again?”

_“Well, you do know me too well. So, which shirt is he wearing today?”_

Luhan bit his lower lip and glanced over to where Silver was sitting—Luhan had decided to call him Silver because of his very blond, almost silver hair. The young man was leaning against the wall beside the doors with eyes staring straight through the rain-stained windows, brows knitted slightly, as if he was smoldering the little droplets racing across the glass.

Silver was wearing a plain white button up fitted so perfectly that little was left to the imagination. The sleeves were neatly folded up until his elbows, hugging his lean arms perfectly as they were crossed in front of his chest; top buttons undone to show his skin and collarbones. 

And don’t get Luhan started on those black, skinny pants that showcased his long legs and firm thighs. 

Silver was an office employee, just like Luhan, who took the train every day to and from his office. Luhan first saw him a few months back when he landed his first job in Seoul, and ever since then he had shared trips with Silver. From then on, he found himself starting to find him attractive and subtly staring at Silver whenever he has a chance– in this case, he is definitely taking this chance. Because it is Friday afternoon, and Luhan would have to wait for two agonizingly long days until he can see Silver again.

_“Oh my god, Luhan, you’re ogling him right now like a creepy stalker.”_ Minseok’s voice echoed through Luhan’s phone just as the train rolled to a stop. The automated announcement of the train’s arrival almost drowned out Minseok’s voice. Almost. 

“I am not!” The half-hiss half shout Luhan let out earned him quite a few judging stares from the other passengers but he paid them no heed, not when Silver wasn’t one of them. Silver never cared anyway, and not once had Luhan seen any changes from his passive and stoic expression. 

A throng of people surged to the doors and Luhan found himself digging in his heels to fight the flow, but losing nonetheless. He grunted, balancing the phone to his ear with his shoulder while guarding his sling bag and trying not to get shoved around all at the same time. He could still hear Minseok droning on and on about his obsession on Silver and telling Luhan to just man up and walk right up to— 

A man hurrying towards Luhan pushed past him and the latter found himself staggering towards the side of the train. Luhan had half a mind to yell at the man for being a jerk, and had opened his mouth and to shout, if not for the solid wall he collided onto— a warm, solid wall. 

“You alright?” A raspy, barely deep voice made Luhan look up (despite the shivers up his spine), and his knees almost gave out right then and there. He could vaguely hear Minseok calling out to him from the speaker of his phone but the words were lost in his ears. His eyes seemed to be trapped in some kind of trance, drowning into those deep brown irises. 

And then he was upright once more, large hands straightening him up and realization dawned upon him of who was standing behind him. It was Silver in all of his towering height.

“Be careful next time.” Silver said before he stepped past a still dazed Luhan. Luhan remained rooted to his spot, eyes following Silver’s tall stature stepping out of the carriage just as the doors closed. The annoying buzz of Minseok’s voice reverberated against Luhan’s ears and he half-heartedly grabbed his phone once more, cutting off Minseok with a dazed voice.

“You’ll never guess what happened, Minseok.”

\-----

“And you got off the train immediately even if you were four stations away from your stop? What are you, a thirteen-year-old prepubescent boy shied away by his crush?”

The sound of amused laughter bounced through Sehun’s shared apartment, making him grunt in annoyance as he took another can of beer from the fridge. He walked back towards the living room where his roommates were– Jongin and Chanyeol, lounging on the sofa with beer cans in their hands and taunting smiles on their faces. 

“Shut up.” Sehun grumbled as he kicked Jongin’s propped legs off of the sofa to take his seat. Then he took a swig of his beer. He tried to drown out the chuckles but they only grew louder and louder as he ignored their sources. 

“No, really, you had the chance to finally talk to your little doe, and here you are jumping out of the train.” Chanyeol chuckled in his deep voice after he took a gulp of his beer, earning a glare from Sehun. “You’d think that your Casanova days during college would have better prepared you for this.”

“He startled me, okay?”

“That’s bullshit, Sehun.” Jongin remarked with a smirk already on his lips, only aggravating Sehun more. “You’re a grown man, head of the IT department in one of the biggest companies of Seoul with a bank account that has more zeroes than I can count. Yet here you are, still sharing the rent on this apartment and letting your car rot down the garage.”

“Stingy.” Chanyeol playfully called.

“I’m not. You begged me to room with you guys. Traffic is heavy and oil is expensive.” The urge to throw the can in Sehun’s hand was too strong to resist. 

“Stingy.” Jongin repeated with resignation. “Not using his own car just so he could ride the train and see his little doe yet got off on a different stop because he felt so shy. No wonder you couldn’t snag this man you were gushing about for about for the last few months. So what do you call that?”

“A dork who could only stare at the little doe from afar.” Chanyeol chuckled but Sehun couldn’t find it in himself to look for the humor. “Just do something about it for your cock’s sake.” 

“I’ll have you know that I’m not the one staring at him.”

“And how would you know?” 

Sehun stopped midway from drinking from his can, a glare already forming as he slowly placed his can down. Jongin and Chanyeol’s smirks widened as the former leaned back on his seat, feet propped on the coffee table. It was then that Sehun realized that he had let himself fall into a trap. 

“Unless you were staring back at him perhaps?” 

The sound of cackles from Sehun’s roommates seemed to bounced off the walls, and he swore he could still hear them long after they all to the confinements of their own rooms. Curse his inability to fight a blush down. And in Sehun’s defense, he wasn’t staring at that cute guy from the train, he was just… glancing. 

Yes, just glancing.

\-----

“A photo. Are you out of your mind?” Luhan hissed as he leaned back on the bench he was sitting on while the train shakily lugged on the rails. The train was miraculously half-empty despite the Monday rush hour, and Luhan had the luxury to sit on his long ride home.

And for extra precaution, he had put on his headset when he decided to call Minseok once more– even if Silver still isn’t around. 

_“Well it lasts longer than you staring at him until you get off at your station.”_

The train slowed down to a stop, and surprisingly there weren’t a lot of people who came in. Luhan had half a mind to crane his neck and check for Silver. It was his stop anyway. But to his disappointment, Silver wasn’t one of the handful of people who boarded the train. A sigh escaped Luhan before he turned back to Minseok. 

“Shut up, Minseok. Actually, it seems like he’s not around today. I’ll talk to you later.” 

Luhan dejectedly tapped the “end call” button of his phone halfway through Minseok’s mocking laugh. The doors slowly closed and the train lurched forward as the last of the passengers took their places. Luhan decided to play with his phone to kill time and was halfway through opening anew app he had downloaded the other day when a shuffle of feet caught his attention.

He glanced up and saw a tall guy panting as he took the seat directly in front of him, silvery blond hair sticking to his forehead as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. Their eyes met and it took everything for Luhan to not melt into a puddle of goo. His heart seemed to do somersaults and he quickly averted his eyes away from Silver’s piercing orbs in favor of his crappy cellphone. 

Every now and then, Luhan would steal glances at Silver while trying to look like he was playing a game on his phone (which was locked, by the way). Luhan found himself biting his lip because the way Silver looked at that moment– loosened tie and hair sticking on his forehead and dark blue button-up clinging to his body like second skin because of sweat– was a sight to behold. It seemed like the air conditioner inside the train didn’t do anything to ease Silver’s sweating problems. Not that Luhan minded, because how many times would he be able to see Silver like this anyway? 

_Take a photo. It lasts longer._

Minseok’s words echoed through his mind. Now that Luhan thought about it, barely anyone is obscuring his view of Silver and Luhan is in a very good angle. All he has to do is to try and snap a photo as fast and discreetly as he could. Though chances are that he’ll get caught, seeing that they are sitting directly across from each other. Weighing the pros and cons, Luhan decided to go for it. He’s a grown man and perfectly capable of snapping a photo of his crush without getting caught and looking like a creepy stalker.  
With trembling hands, he unlocked his phone and opened the camera app before raising it. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Luhan muttered softly before he pressed the shutter button of his phone.

\-----

Sehun would never take favors from his boss again.

He nearly missed the 5:30 PM train and if it weren’t for his long legs, he wouldn’t have been able to board the train as the doors were closing. The tall man could still feel buckets of sweat rolling down his back, the fabric of his shirt sticking uncomfortably against his skin. His knees almost gave out on him and he took time to catch his breath when he finally made it aboard the train. 

“I should really start to exercise.” Sehun panted to himself as he half-jogged through the spacious train, trying to get to the carriage that Little Doe always sat in. It was his favorite part of the day after all, watching how Little Doe would try and take secret glances at him. 

Sehun finally reached the carriage and quickly took the nearest vacant seat before taking in a lungful of air, eyes already roving for his Little Doe. His skin prickled just like how it always does when his little doe’s eyes were staring at him and Sehun didn’t even need to look further for there in front of him was the most adorable pair of twinkling eyes. Sehun had to suppress himself from smiling, not that he had to for any longer since Little Doe had already averted his big eyes. 

Sehun didn’t know whether to be happy or not. 

The silver haired man then sighed before he placed his briefcase down on the floor, deciding on just staring out of the window when he felt a pair of eyes trained on him. He didn’t need to turn to know that it was Little Doe, trying hard to be inconspicuous by using his phone as a cover. Sehun smirked a little, and it would have widened if not for the sudden flash of light from Little Doe’s phone. 

The monotone voice announced their destination, which was surprisingly Sehun’s (had they been in the train that long?) and he forced his limbs to move. The adorable blush on Little Doe’s cheeks was enough for Sehun to consider staying put and getting off at the very last station, to embed the look into his mind. But that would be much too obvious, so as the train started to slow down, Sehun finally stood. 

A sudden streak of courage washed over him and without thinking, Sehun had caught Little Doe’s startled eyes and winked at him playfully. Sehun quickly turned and strode towards the doors, thankful that he had maintained a cool composure until out of the train. 

Well, that was one heck of a ride.

\-----

Friday came so fast.

Luhan somehow dreaded the weekend, unlike most of the employees surrounding him inside the train. Fortunately, the train seemed spacious once more and he scored himself another seat on the far corner and beside the wall, rereading text message he received from Minseok a few minutes ago. 

 

**_From: Minseok_ **  
_Just make a move already. Haha._

 

The thing is, Luhan badly wants to make a move, but every time he does so, it ends up badly. Like when the flash of his camera suddenly lit he tried to take a photo of Silver. Or that time that he staggered towards Silver in a not-so-attractive way. He couldn’t think of anything else to do that would make him look less of a creep to Silver (that is, if he doesn’t look like one already). His fingers slowly typed against his phone’s screen– because maybe Minseok can give him a creative idea on how to make a move on Silver without seeming like a stalker.

 

**_To: Minseok_ **  
_Then suggest something, since you seemed to be so experienced with this._

 

A pout made its way to his lips as the train slowed to a stop, doors opening followed by the steady flow of people going in and out of the carriage. The buzz of his phone against his hand made Luhan ignore them though. 

 

**_From: Minseok_ **  
_I don’t know, pretend to sleep on his shoulder. Worked for me. Lol. TTYL, Yixing’s here._

 

Of course Minseok would suggest something as drastic as that, and Minseok being the best friend he is would leave Luhan at any given moment to spend time with his boyfriend. Luhan sighed as the train started moving and contemplated on just sleeping the train ride. It’s not like he can stare at Silver after his failed stunt last Monday anyway. 

Another sigh made its way out of Luhan before he scooted over his left side, having felt someone taking the vacant seat beside him. The scent of sandalwood and pine made its way through Luhan’s nose and it unconsciously made him glance over his side to see who owned the fragrant scent. His eyes caught a silvery-blond hair (neatly styled this time), and Luhan didn’t need to fully glance at the person beside him to know that it was Silver. 

His body went tensed and Luhan swore he would’ve shoved his body against the wall just so he could avoid contact with Silver. Luhan quickly looked away, trying so hard not to stare while how Silver seemed nonchalant about him, acting like he doesn’t remember– oh.

Maybe Silver doesn’t remember it’s him. 

If Luhan’s heartbeat was erratic five minutes ago, it was nothing compared to how his heart was hammering crazily against his chest at that moment. He didn’t know if it was a good sign or not that Silver doesn’t seem to remember last Monday. Maybe a lot of people had already tried to subtly take a photo of Silver on the train– but how many had made the mistake of having flash like Luhan? 

Luhan forced himself to look ahead in order to avoid staring at Silver– (and humiliating himself once more). His body tensed with every small contact with the person beside him and he has to fight the strong urge to glance just a teeny bit to see Silver. And truth be told, he’s basically dying. His resistance almost broke when they arrived at the next stop where a large crowd boarded and Luhan was tightly sandwiched between the wall and Silver. Luhan could only close his eyes and take deep breaths while his self-control is slowly slips away from his grasp. 

_You can do this Luhan, you can definitely survive this train ride while smelling Silver’s perfume and– gosh his thigh is moving against mine…_

Luhan let out a small whimper, feeling his cheeks warm up. But the worst of all is that he heard Silver chuckle beside him. Now there’s no way Luhan will open his eyes until Silver gets off on his station because it feels even more embarrassing than that flash incident. He’ll just have to sleep this trip off no matter how lucky (or unlucky) he is that he finally got to sit beside Silver. 

_Pretend to sleep on his shoulder._

And suddenly, Minseok’s crazy advice seemed reasonable. At least, he could pretend that he’s asleep and could make a move on Silver without embarrassing himself further. Makes sense, right? 

So Luhan closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. When the train suddenly jolted around a turn, he took it as an opportunity to loll his head against Silver’s shoulder, praying to all the gods that Silver wouldn’t shrug him. He could tell Silver suddenly stiffened and when he moved, Luhan thought the other would nudge his head off of his (warm) shoulder. But to his utter surprise, Silver seemed to adjust his position to make Luhan comfortable and it almost made Luhan smile. Almost.

Why hadn’t he tried this before? The feeling was indescribable, Luhan mused, as his cheek comfortably lounged against the crook of Silver’s shoulder, the distinct smell of Silver’s perfume permeating his senses and almost lulling him into a real slumber. Would it be selfish to wish he could stay like this for the rest of the night? 

Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and all too soon the train was nearing Silver’s stop. Luhan was about to inconspicuously move his head off of Silver’s shoulder when he felt a pair of warm hands cupping his cheeks and gently moving his head to rest against the wall. A squeal almost came out of Luhan and he forced his mouth not to quirk and blow his cover, although he’s not entirely sure about the blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. 

The train finally stopped and Luhan could feel Silver getting up from his seat carefully, Luhan was tempted to open his eyes and glimpse Silver’s reaction but the people around him trying to claim Silver’s vacated seat guaranteed him nearly zero visibility of the guy. So he forced his eyes shut until his new seatmate was settled and the doors slowly shut.

As soon as the train moved, he opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief for not being thoroughly embarrassed at the act he did. To Luhan, this was the best decision he has made since transferring to Seoul. He could even feel himself smiling widely– and earning a few stares from the passengers but Luhan didn’t care. He had just pretended to sleep against Silver’s shoulder and he got away from it unscathed and– oh.

His eyes caught on a small rectangular paper resting precariously on the edge of his bag. Luhan picked it up and his grin widened further as he skimmed the paper. It was a business card– more precisely, Silver’s business card.

 

_Oh Sehun_  
IT Operations Head  
985-124-0412 

 

“So his name’s Sehun, huh?” Luhan chuckled when he inspected the card. He almost squealed when he saw a sloppy handwriting on the bottom of business card, reading the messy scribble,

 

_Hope you had a good nap against my shoulder. Call me? :)_

 

Minseok was right. Pretending to sleep on Silver’s shoulder was the best idea ever. Luhan even had half a mind to treat is best friend to dinner sometime.

\-----


End file.
